Ronin Ozawa
Rōnin Ozawa '(Jpn: '小沢ろうにん) was a suspect in the murder investigations of teenager Guo Han in The Killer in the Rice (Case #25 of World Edition), yakuza leader Yuto Watanabe in A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition), and teenager Tsukada Hiroshi in The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition). He made a video appearance as well in A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition). Profile Ronin is a 39-year-old yakuza member who posed as a traveler hailing from Japan. He has black hair and facial hair. He has several tattoos showing his position in the yakuza on his body. In his first appearance, he wears a forest green yukata and a white conical hat. It is known that Ronin drinks baijiu, wears rubber boots, and plays Mahjong. In his second appearance, Ronin is seen wearing the same outfit he is wearing in A Twist of Fate: a yellow shirt underneath a black suit and a matching tie. It is discovered he knows origami, drinks sake, and goes to sento baths. In his third appearance, he wears a dark blue yukata under a black robe. It is known that he has skills with a crossbow, likes puzzles, and speaks Japanese. Role in Case(s) The Killer in the Rice Ronin became a suspect after the player and Carmen were directed to him by Blind Sen. Ronin explained he was just a traveler, who passes through this village often in his travels. He had known most of the villagers, and brings news to them from the outside world as many of them never leave the valley. When Carmen asked if he knew anything about Han's murder, Ronin said that he only just arrived so he did not know what happened to him. Ronin was interrogated again about his phone with a message saying to keep an eye on the victim. He explained he has business interest in the region, and wished to hire the victim as an apprentice; believing Han deserved a chance to get out of the village and make a life for himself. When Carmen asked why the victim, he said he chose him after a game of Mahjong. He was saddened he did not take Han before his death, but said no one can escape their fate. Ronin was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Zhao Mei for Han's murder. However, Ronin became suspicious after the player and Jonah found his fingerprints on a button of Warren Goodfellow, a SOMBRA agent and convicted killer. He said he met Warren on his travels, but was surprised to hear he was capable of murder. He was spoken to again later about a tracker with his and Mei's DNA on it. He said the tracker was on Mei because she was not from the village; she was from the Sichuan Province and social services requested Ronin's aid in finding her. Unfortunately, it was too late as she fell in with the wrong crowd. A Twist of Fate Ronin was recorded by the restaurant security cameras having an encounter with Sanjay Korrapati. The kid apologized to Ronin for bumping into him and he accepted the apologies, telling him to be a good boy. Knowing Ronin's links to Warren, Carmen and the player decided to interrogate Sanjay in order to know if Ronin integrated him to SOMBRA's scheme. A Death Wish Ronin became a suspect again after Jack and the player found an envelope full of money given to him by the victim. When asked about the money, he said the victim was simply being generous. Jack was sure that Ronin was a SOMBRA agent, and when asked about it he said he was just taking care of the children. Ronin was interrogated again regarding the yakuza tattoos he had on his body, seen in a photo of him with the victim. He confirmed that he was a yakuza, and that they had been cooperating with SOMBRA. Before he died, Yuto had made a strategic alliance with SOMBRA, involving children and money. The deal was going well, until the victim got greedy, Ronin suspected that was what got him killed. Jack demanded what he was doing with the children, Ronin simply said all he did was teach them origami. Despite being a strong suspect, Ronin was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Emily Wallace for Yuto's murder. However, he had to be spoken to again about his interaction with Sanjay Korrapati, who ran off mid-investigation. The conversation was recorded by Suzuki Sakura, which consisted off Ronin telling Sanjay to threaten someone. He brought up the deal they made with SOMBRA, the yakuza train the children, and they give them the money. However, he could not say much beyond that, other than they were instructed to prepare the kids for the next phase. The Murder Games Trivia *Ronin is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in three cases. **He is also one of the suspects who appeared in two cases consecutively. Case Appearances *The Killer in the Rice (Case #25 of World Edition) *A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition; cameo) *Oh! Crazy Kill! (Case #28 of World Edition; mentioned) *A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition) *The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition) Gallery ROzawaWorldEdition.png|Ronin, as he appeared in The Killer in the Rice (Case #25 of World Edition). ROzawaWorldEditionC144.png|Ronin, as he appeared in A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition). ROzawaWorldEditionC145.png|Ronin, as he appeared in The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:SOMBRA Affiliates Category:Accomplices/Masterminds Category:Anti-Heroes